Even
by Shiori's Notebook
Summary: It has already been a year since Mikan rescued Natsume from Reo. The kuro neko was never someone who expresses his gratitude in words… wonder how he can even up to her? NxM! One shot!


**DISCLAIMER: GAKUEN ALICE BELONGS TO HIGUCHI TACHIBANA.**

**Summary: It has already been a year since Mikan rescued Natsume from Reo. The kuro neko was never someone who expresses his gratitude in words… wonder how he can even up to her? NxM! One shot!**

**---- _Even _----**

**-**

_One Shot_

_-_

**By 'orange-ideas'**

**-----------------------------------------------xoxox**

_Dear Grandpa,_

_How are you? If you ask me, I'm just fine. I've been in the academy for a year now and I'm getting used to how the way things are. It has been raining here frequently. The start of the School Festival has been moved because of it. I was a bit depressed 'cause I was really excited. But I don't mind waiting a while. It has given me a lot of free time on my hands and today, I was supposed to watch a movie with my friend, Natsume. Unfortunately, he had to do something… Do you remember Natsume, grandpa? He's the one I've told you about in my past letters. Remember when I told you he got kidnapped by the singer Reo and I rescued him? Well, it's **exactly** been a year since then, and I was hoping to spend time with him. He's become one of my close friends in the academy. Anyway, I hope you're in good health grandpa. I miss you so much! I'll write again soon!_

_Your granddaughter, Mikan_

**-----------------------------------------------xoxox**

**Natsume**

_Where the heck is she?_

I glanced up at the academy's tower clock and cursed under my breath. I looked back down at the manga I was reading, almost crumpled by my firm grasp. I didn't even notice I was clenching it… to stop my urge to burn something in my irritation.

Does she know how to read time? My thoughts drifted back to my airhead partner.

If she was going to keep me waiting this long, then I should never have accepted her invitation. Or to put it, I should never have let my irritation get the better of me. She kept on babbling how fun it would be to go shopping at Central Town, now that everyone would be too busy preparing with the festival, there wouldn't be much crowds and, she added with that stupid dazed look on her face, there wouldn't be a long line in the Fluff Puff shop.

Like I care.

She also kept asking me to come with her. To make her stop, I said yes without intending to.

"_I'll be lonely if I go alone. Besides, you have nothing else to do, right?" _I remember her saying.

I can't believe her. She always goes crazy about the Alice festival and then suddenly asks me out to Central Town amidst the preparations.

"_She asked you out? As in like a date?" _The very annoying voice said in my head. I ignored the sudden thought, my cheeks feeling hot all of the sudden. Damn! It's these thoughts and reactions that really piss me off! And what makes it worse is that I can only blame myself for it.

I looked up at the sky, it was getting dark. And it's all because of the bad weather these days. The festival should've started today but was moved because of it.

"Natsume!" my said partner called out.

I looked to my left, she ran towards me, smiling like an idiot. Who could smile with the weather like this? But I really shouldn't be surprised about her enthusiasm. Mikan Sakura is one of those starry-eyed people, despite of her sudden mood swings.

I stood up, not bothering to cover up the scowl on my face. Heck, I even glared at her more!

As expected, she didn't even flinch a bit. She reached me, panting and sweating a bit.

"Did I keep you waiting Natsume-kun?" she asked.

What kind of a question was that! I got more pissed.

"We were supposed to meet here an hour ago." I answered sardonically.

Her eyes widened. I knew it. She should have bought a digital watch… one with an alarm too.

"Huh? But I thought I told you-"

"You never said anything," I said curtly. "And I'm sure of that." I added.

"Oh… I'm really sorry Natsume-kun! I had to help Tsubasa-senpai in buying the-"

"Whatever." I said, and started to walk away.

I would've accepted her excuse, having used to her forgetfulness through the year. But not when her excuse is that damn Andou.

Mikan ran to my side, looking extremely sorry. "Natsume-kun-"

"Whatever activity you planned to do today, I just want to remind you that it'll be raining soon so don't have high spirits in accomplishing it." I said frankly.

She was silent, looking confused at what I said.

"Huh? What do you mean 'activity'? Don't be silly Natsume-kun! The movie theater won't close 'cause of some rain!" she said.

I stopped and looked at her, a bit puzzled.

"Movie Theater?" I said. I thought she dragged me here because she wanted to go shopping?

"Yeah. I already bought tickets!" she waved 2 in front of my face. I blinked.

We were going to watch a movie?

"Well, shall we?" she said smiling.

"I-"

Suddenly, somebody called my name and I froze. No. Not now. Not _him._

"Natsume-kun?" Mikan asked, she looked worried and confused at my sudden reaction.

I slowly glanced behind me. Near the forest, at the end of a street of shops, stood the man I despise the most. Clad in black cloak and a white mask covering his upper face was Persona.

"Another mission," I mumbled under my breath, clenching my fist.

"Natsume?" Mikan approached me. "Are you okay? Is everything-"

"I have to go." I said turning my back at her and left without saying anything else.

I can feel her gazing at me as I walked away. She's worrying again. I can almost imagine her distressed face.

"Natsume…" she called out my name, ever so softly.

I ignored her and kept walking forward. But my conscience kept bothering me, which frequently happened when it was because of her.

"Hey baka," I called out, not even looking back at her. "Maybe next time." I raised my hand saying good bye.

"But Natsume!" she whined like a 5-year-old.

"I'll be fine. Go back to your dorm, stupid."

"Don't call me stupid!!!" I heard her say. Then, in a softer tone she added "Be safe."

And with that, I ran off.

Damn. Why now?

I guess we'll see a movie, another time.

**-----------------------------------------------xoxox**

**Mikan**

Baka that Natsume! Just because I was late doesn't mean he can walk out on me like that!

… I'm worried. He didn't say where he was going… but he knows that I know.

Don't go Natsume-kun! I wanted to go after him and drag him back. But my body felt so stiff and I don't know why.

It's so unfair. Why does he have to work? Especially in that condition of his. Why now? I invited him to watch a movie with me… I think he knows why.

Lost in my thoughts, I lost sight of him. I looked around and he's gone. A raindrop fell on my head. He was right; it was going to rain soon.

I ran towards the bus stop, heading back to the dormitory. Then stopped, remembering something.

These tickets… it's a shame I wasted them. There's no point in watching a movie all by myself… I know! I'll just give it to my Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai! They still must be in the Special Ability Types' classroom!

------

"Tsubasa-senpai! Misaki-senpai!" I called out as I entered the classroom.

I found them sitting on the floor, making other props. This year's presentation will be treasure hunt! I'm sure it'll be exciting like last year's. I hope all my friends and classmates will enjoy it! I wonder if Natsume's going to win again this time… like he'll come anyway.

"Oh, hi Mikan-chan," Misaki greeted. "I thought you were going to the movies with Natsume?"

"Yeah well… he had other things to do." I approached them and handed out the tickets.

"You should try to relax yourselves senpai! Here! You can have these!"

They stared at me.

"But Mikan-chan… I thought you have been saving your money to buy these…?" said Tsubasa.

I nodded. "Since Natsume's not here, I guess I'll just give it to you guys. You deserved it!" I hurriedly placed it on the floor beside the art materials. I gave them one last smile, bade good bye and left fast before I even heard them contest.

I ran back to my dorm while it's just a drizzle. The bus left me and Hotaru wasn't around to give me a ride on her flying duck. She must be really busy with her inventions again. Well, that's my Hotaru! Thinking about her takes away all my worries!

Hmmm… since I have nothing else to do, maybe I could write Grandpa a letter!

**-----------------The Next Day--------------xoxox**

**Natsume**

Damn! I still feel tired after that mission last night. I almost got shot and my body aches trying to avoid all those bullets. Aside from the bruise on my right arm and knee, nothing was that serious. But it did drain most of my energy though.

I walked towards the classroom where I was supposed to meet Ruka. But when I arrived there, somebody else came too. It was my polka-dotted partner.

Great! Just what I need, more people worrying! Why the hell is she here!

They were so engrossed in a conversation that they didn't even notice me until I banged the door shut.

"Good morning Natsume-kun!" Mikan greeted.

I merely glanced at her. "Ruka, let's go." I ordered him.

"Wait Natsume!" he said when I turned my back to leave.

What now? I looked back at him slowly. He looked nervous. Why the heck is he like that? I glanced at Mikan who was looking at him anxiously.

"Hotaru!" Mikan said gleefully.

Before he could even utter a word, Imai appeared from behind, frightening him to death. God, how the heck does this girl do that?

"Hyuuga, can I borrow Nogi for the whole day?" she asked looking as emotionless as ever.

"WHAT!?!" Ruka shouted.

I raised an eyebrow. How can she say that so calmly? Ruka looked a bit scared, probably thinking of her blackmail again. Mikan had her mouth open.

"Hn. You don't need to ask my permission." I replied.

"I'll take that as a yes," she looked at Ruka who backed away. "I'm going to need help in moving my machines… and I need rabbits too." We sweat dropped at the last thing she said.

Before he could even protest, Imai put some kind of dog leash on his neck and they were out of sight.

Great, now I'm all alone with this baka again. She's probably headed to her combination class so I turned once more to leave.

"Wait a sec, Natsume!" she called.

I stopped, not planning to face her. What does she want now?

She ran up to me. "Let's go to Central Town today!" she proclaimed.

"No." I replied bluntly and opened the door.

"But Natsume-kun! You promised to go with me!" she chased after me with that pleading look.

"That was yesterday." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but I recalled you said 'Maybe next time.'" She said in a smug voice.

I glared at her. "Leave me alone." I said and headed to the park.

She continued to follow me, even to the Sakura tree. She sat beside me, asking once again to come with her. What is it with this girl and Central town?

-

**Mikan**

Why is this pervert so hard to persuade! Doesn't he know that I pleaded my senpai to allow me to go with him, rather than help them with the preparations! He's such a jerk!

I asked him again and for the thousandth time he said no.

Grr! He doesn't even look at me when he answers! Grandpa's going to lecture him if he acts like this all the time!

"Well, why not?" I said.

"I don't need to explain anything to you." He replied.

I wanted to strangle him to the ground! And to think I was the one asking him to come with me! Doesn't he know that he's… somehow, in debt to me! I rescued him and he didn't even say thanks! Ruka was the one who was grateful!

… But I shouldn't probably think like that. He didn't _ask_ me to save him… and Permy too. But I figured it was my responsibility as his partner. And Sumire as… his fan club's president.

I slouched back down beside him, thinking of another way to persuade him. I was already on my knees asking him! But no! Mr. High-and-Mighty had to be so stubborn and unreasonable!

Silence. Even if I my temper was rising, I kinda felt relaxed all of a sudden. I don't know why I feel this way… content, just sitting beside him. We seldom had awkward silence, or rather, just the thought of being quiet. We were always arguing about something and stuff. I guess we just got used of each other's presence.

Well anyway, what should I do? I studied him for a second. His face didn't change much throughout the year, his hobbies were still the same too; bullying me and reading his manga.

"Don't you ever get bored with just… reading?" I asked.

"Don't you ever get tired of annoying me and getting burned?" he shot back.

"No." I replied plainly.

"Me either." And he ended the conversation, just like that. Really, how does he do it? Just end things… in a snap.

Snap! I got it!

I stood up and dusted my skirt. Then I looked at him, with my most cheerful voice I said "Well, I'll meet you here later at 4:00 then! Bye!" I ran away as fast as I can before he could even reply. I'm guessing he'd say no, but who cares? He'll be there later, I'm sure. From what I've seen, Natsume isn't the kind of person who lets you down.

I should've thought about this before! But anyway, I'm a genius!

-

**Natsume**

What an idiot.

I ignored her and went back to reading my manga… unfortunately, I couldn't pay attention and my thoughts kept drifting back to that baka.

She's such a brat. Can't she see that I'm not in the mood for-

"Natsume." A shadow blocked the sun. I looked up and saw that it's him again.

"You have a mission. Come." He turned his back at me and walked away, signaling me to follow.

Damn. My body still aches. I hope this mission won't be so rough…

I hope I can return just before it's time… _I don't want to disappoint her again._

**-----------------Later--------------xoxox**

**Mikan**

"Hi Mikan!" Anna and Nonoko greeted me as they passed by. I smiled and waved at them in return.

I guess I was so excited that I arrived here earlier than expected. Natsume isn't here yet which is confusing since I didn't think he'd leave the solitude of this place.

No point in rushing things now. So I thought of the activities we could do this afternoon. First we'd buy some Fluff Puffs, then we could go window shopping- I still haven't got that much rabbits, we could stop by the manga shop if he wants, then we'll have a food fest! We'll buy ice cream, burger, fries, popcorn, shakes and more! I should've invited Hotaru, Yuu and Ruka-pyon along! Hmmm… maybe Permy too. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her much these days… well, cats hate rainy weathers. But she's a dog as well and so… Ahhhh! This is making me confused!

----45 minutes later.

He's late. Probably taking revenge on me for yesterday! The nerve of that guy! I already said sorry!

Hmmm… something feels wrong here… oh no! I left my bag at the Special Ability Type's Classroom! Oh well, I'll just get it when he arrives.

----1 hour later.

He's very late. That's unusual for Natsume-kun. He'd better have a good excuse when he arrives! He's not that busy! The S.A. classroom must be deserted by now. I hope nobody got my bag! It'll be harder for me to find it!

----2 hours later.

Man, it's getting dark! The rain clouds blocked all the sunlight! He'd better arrive soon! I left my umbrella in my bag!

----3 hours later. **(Normal POV)**

Mikan fell asleep under the Sakura tree, it started to rain, but only a soft drizzle.

"Natsume-kun…" she murmured in her sleep. "… where are you? I'm waiting…"

**-----------------------------------------------xoxox**

**Natsume**

I walked slowly back to my room, clutching my right shoulder that was bleeding. Damn. If only I was more careful and not worrying to get back here in time. I glanced outside the window, it was the rain was falling endlessly from the sky. I knew for an instant she's not waiting for me anymore. Who'd be dumb enough to stay outside with the weather like that.

I finally arrived in my room. After bandaging my shoulder and putting on a new set of clothes, I lit up my fireplace. Being a special star, I had this luxurious room complete with my own kitchen and entertainment area. I had planned to spend the rest of the evening sitting by the fireplace and getting comforted in every possible way.

Then, somebody knocked on my door. It must be Ruka.

I opened it and was surprised to see Imai standing beside him. She looked paler than the usual but still had that blank expression plastered on her face. Ruka looked very worried.

"Have you seen Mikan?" she asked.

I was surprised. She couldn't be still outside, now could she? She's probably with Andou and those other weirdoes.

"No. Why the heck will she be with me?" I replied.

"She told me she'll be out with you. She even asked Ruka's permission if she could spend the whole day with you alone together." She replied.

Permission? What is it with girls and asking permission? It's like you own your best friend or something.

"We just saw Andou and others at Central town today and asked them if they have seen her. Anna and Nonoko said that they found her under the Sakura tree this afternoon." Ruka said.

I was shocked, but hid it very well. Why was she so persistent on going to Central town with me? She went through all that trouble just to…

I suddenly felt so guilty. That idiot.

"Come on Nogi, let's go to the-"

"Wait. I know where she is," I said. I let my hair cover my eyes, trying to hide the guilt in them.

"I'm going to get that idiot." And I hurried off towards the Sakura tree leaving Imai and Ruka.

**-----------------Later--------------xoxox**

**Mikan**

It's so warm…

I opened my eyes and found myself in an unfamiliar room. What happened? I was lying on a couch, dressed in a boy's pajamas and had a warm and soft blanket around me. There was a fireplace at my side and I saw my clothes hanging near them, wet. I looked out of the window at the end of the couch and saw that it was raining…

Rain? That's right, I remember now. I was waiting for Natsume under the Sakura tree, I got bored and decided to close my eyes, I must have fallen asleep. I… slept in the rain? Who's room is this? Where's Natsume? Come to think of it, the scent of this place, these clothes is just like-

"So you're awake."

"Natsume!" He laid down the tray he was holding on the coffee table in front.

"What the heck were you doing sleeping in the rain, you big baka," he said glaring at me.

"This… this is your room?" I asked in disbelief. Wow! So this is the room of a special star student… how majestic.

"You're so stupid. It's commonsense for people to go inside when raining! If you're waiting for someone, you should've brought an umbrella then! It's like you're not yet used to this weather!" he scolded me.

"Hey wait a minute! It was your fault to keep me waiting that long! And I did bring an umbrella! I just forgot it in the S.A. classroom." I defended myself.

"Whatever," he handed me a mug filled with hot liquid. "Drink it. You better stay warm now or else you'll catch a cold."

I took it and stared for a second. Was Natsume worried about me?

"Drink up baka, it's hot chocolate not coffee." He said.

"I know! I know!" I said impatiently and drank it. It tasted really good. Grandpa and I only drank hot chocolate during winter time. It was very cold during winter from where I came from.

We drank our hot chocolate in silence. It was nice of Natsume… he was probably the one who rescued me, brought me in this room, gave me these clothes to wear and wrapped this warm blanket around me… he even hanged my uniform to dry… WAIT A SECOND! DOES THIS MEAN HE CHANGED MY CLOTHES!!!!!

My whole body went red.

"NATSUME HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and poured my mug of hot chocolate at him.

He dropped his mug and stood up fast. He glared at me, angrier than before.

"What the heck did you that for!" he shouted at me.

His hair and shirt was covered in hot chocolate.

With my cheeks still red I shouted back "Stop acting all innocent you pervert!" How could he? I mean, I supposed he was just thinking about my health and stuff but- ARGH! Natsume!

"And what did I do to you now!" he shouted back.

"You know what I mean! Stop acting stupid." I looked away, more embarrassed now that he asked me.

He stared at me in confusion.

After moments of silence, he decided to speak up. "Oh, you mean about your clothes." He said. I could almost see the smug look on his face.

The nerve of this guy! Unable to control my temper, I lunged at him and strangled him to the floor.

"How dare you Natsume! I knew you were a pervert and a molester from the beginning but this has gone to far!" I said gripping his neck.

"And what do you mean by that? Who would want to molest someone like you!" he replied back gripping my hands.

"I hate you Natsume! I'll never forget what you've done to me!" I said, more furious.

"Is this how you show gratitude? Huh polka dots?" he said.

"Why the heck would I show gratitude to a stinkin' pervert like you! Just because I was asleep, and wet, doesn't mean you can take advantage of me like that! You idiot!"

"You're the idiot around here! I don't even know what you're talking about!" he said.

I stopped and loosened my grip. "You… you didn't… change my clothes?"

He sat up, massaging his neck. "Of course not. Imai was here and she did that."

"If that's so, then why didn't she bring me back to my room and to hers instead?" I wanted to make sure he wasn't lying.

"Duh. You were freezing cold, only special star students have fireplaces. And you didn't have your key to your room." He replied.

He was right about that… my key was in my bag that I left at the S.A. classroom.

I remained quiet. I was more embarrassed now!

"Are you sure you didn't peek when Hotaru was dressing me up?"

"And get shot by her baka gun? I thought she was your best friend."

"I know… but she said she needed cash… I don't know if she's that desperate…"

For a moment, I thought I saw Natsume grin and almost chuckle.

"And who'd want to see you like that? As if there's anything to see anyway… you're just a kid." He said putting back the mugs on the tray.

"BAKA!" I shouted at him.

After he washed the dishes and changed his stained clothes of hot chocolate. He sat beside me on the couch, and the usual, a manga on his hand.

"Hey Natsume… sorry for what happened." I said. He didn't answer.

"And thanks as well." I continued.

He paused before answering. "Now we're even."

My eyes widened in surprise.

So he was in debt to me! He does remember that he hasn't thanked me for what I've done!

I can't believe it. _It took a year for him before finally thanking me._

I glanced back at him, he was busy reading his manga. I looked at the time, 10:00. I'd better go back to my room now… or perhaps not.

Today was the same day I rescued him from Reo.

And today was the day _he rescued me and got even._

I'll stay here for a while… to keep him company. Then he'd have to get even with me, once more.

**-Never END-**

**Okay, I know the first part was quite… senseless, but I still hope you like it! Please leave a review! It will make me really happy! I hope reading this wasn't a waste of your time! Till next time then! Ja ne!**

**-'orange-ideas'**


End file.
